Summer of Fun
by bluestreaker14
Summary: The gang's heading off to camp for the summer! But, with a summer together in a camp by the lake, things are definitely going to heat up between our favorite couples! But camp may also start bringing some couples down! DISCONTINUED!


**Ok, I went to Camp Christopher with my friends in sixth grade. It was for school. So, this story is based on that camp and actual things that happened when I went there with my class and another school (I don't remember who they were). I did make up some things but most of it really happened!**

**Chapter 1 – Summer Jobs!**

Gabriella Montez and her newly found friend Sharpay Evans sat on Sharpay's couch, talking away. Summer had finally arrived and they were thrilled to know that they'd be spending plenty of time with their adorable boyfriends.

"What you and Zeke do last night?" Gabriella asked. Sharpay smiled as if she was daydreaming. Her boyfriend, Zeke Baylor, was everything she could've hoped for in a boyfriend.

"We went to dinner and came back to his house. He made a small chocolate cake for me. It was so sweet," Sharpay explained. Gabriella giggled.

"How sweet," she said. Sharpay smiled.

"And Troy?" she asked Gabriella, a smirk appearing on her face. Gabriella smirked back.

"Movies and dinner," Gabriella responded.

Gabriella looked around the large living room. Sharpay had a huge house and she always enjoyed coming over. Sharpay had a room the size of Gabriella's kitchen. And Sharpay wasn't always quick to keep it to herself.

"Sharpay!" a voice echoed through the house. Gabriella and Sharpay looked around. Where was it coming from?

"Sharpay!" it yelled again. Sharpay moaned when she realized who was calling her. She stood up, walked into the grand foyer, and looked up at the top of the stairs where a balcony stood.

"What do you want Ryan!" she yelled up to her twin brother, Ryan. He was standing at the top of the stairs, leaning over the railing and looking down at his sister.

"Have you seen my sleeping bag?" he asked.

"Why?" Sharpay asked, looking confused.

"Didn't dad tell you?" Ryan wondered, sounding and looking just as confused as Sharpay was at the moment.

"Tell me what?" Sharpay said. The face Ryan made told Sharpay that she better get ready for an impact.

"DAD!" Sharpay screamed, causing Gabriella and Ryan to throw their hands over their ears, squinting as Sharpay screamed through the house.

"What Sharpay?" Mr. Evans voice came from somewhere in the back of the house, most likely his office.

"Daddy! Come here!" Sharpay whined, stomping her foot on the ground. Getting everything she wanted caused Sharpay to turn into a big baby at times and she was definitely a Daddy's Girl.

Mr. Evans came over to Sharpay, walking out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" he asked, removing his glasses and holding them in his hands.

"What didn't you tell me? Ryan said something," Sharpay said and she pointed up at Ryan when she mentioned his name. Mr. Evans looked up at Ryan, who put his hands in the air in defense and shook his head, telling him that he had nothing to do with it. Gabriella watched quietly from the couch, finding this very interesting.

"Well, Sharpay, I talked with a few of your friends' parents…" Mr. Evans began but Sharpay cut him off.

"Like who?" she asked.

"Well, Ms. Montez, Mr. Bolton, Mr. Danforth, that group," he replied. Sharpay nodded, seeming to be impressed by her dad's choice of people to call for whatever it was he was planning for her and Ryan.

"And, well," he continued, "we've all decided to send you guys to Camp Christopher for about a month and a half so you guys can work with the kids there."

Sharpay's jaw dropped to the floor. She looked up at Ryan, who quickly looked away, whistling to himself.

"Like a job!" she screeched.

"Kinda," Mr. Evans replied. Sharpay started whining. Gabriella tried desperately to stifle her laughter as she watched her friend stomp around like a two year old.

"I don't want to!" she cried.

"Sharpay, this is a reason we're sending you there. You need to learn responsibility and that not everything revolves around you," Mr. Evans explained calmly.

"Did Ryan come up with this?" she asked angrily, shooting a death glare at Ryan, who backed away, even though Sharpay was standing nearly twenty feet below him.

"No, you're mother and I did. We feel this will be good for you. Look, all your friends are going to be there; Troy, Chad, Zeke, Taylor, Gabriella…" Mr. Evans said but once again, he was cut off. But, this time, not by Sharpay.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! When was it decided that I was going!" Gabriella asked, standing up and walking over to them.

"I talked to your mother last night. She was planning on telling you today but seeing as Ryan already let it slip, you found out here," Mr. Evans explained.

"Well, won't that be fun, Gabby?" Sharpay asked through gritted teeth, putting her arm around her friend's shoulders. Gabriella moaned at the thought of spending a month and a half of her summer sitting in a stuffy cabin with snotty kids. But, Troy's going to be there…

"Yeah, tons of fun," Gabriella mumbled.

The phone began ringing and Sharpay quickly jumped at it. She picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, Shar, did your dad break the news to you?" came the voice of Zeke Baylor.

"Yeah, just two seconds ago! I'm mad!" Sharpay huffed, stomping her foot on the ground.

"Well, it won't be that bad. We'll have fun," Zeke tried desperately to assure.

"I don't think so," Sharpay said, leaning against the table the phone had been sitting on. Mr. Evans sighed and left. Ryan rolled his eyes and headed back to his room, searching for his sleeping bag. Gabriella knew this was going to be long.

"I'm getting something to drink," Gabriella said and she walked into the kitchen. She poked her head into the fridge and looked around.

A pair of hands suddenly flew over her eyes. She instantly knew who it was. She'd had the same pair of hands cover her eyes before.

"Troy Bolton! Let go!" she giggled, pulling at Troy's hands.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked, removing his hands from her eyes and resting them on her shoulders. She rolled her eyes and stuck her head back into the fridge, Troy peering over her shoulder.

"You've done that before. It's not that hard to remember," Gabriella said and she pulled a Coke out of the fridge. As she turned around, she looked into Troy's bright blue eyes and smiled. Troy placed his hands on her waist and leaned in to kiss her.

"Ew! Gross!" someone yelled.

Troy and Gabriella looked over and Sharpay, who was now off the phone and giggling madly.

"Ok, I'll say that next time I catch you and Zeke," Gabriella said with a smirk. Sharpay's smile faded away quickly. She stuck her tongue out and walked back over to the couch, pulling a fashion magazine out of the small basket that held the magazines.

"How'd you get in here anyways?" Gabriella asked as she opened her Coke and took a sip.

"Back door. Mrs. Evans let me in and I heard Sharpay start screaming so I stayed in here until I was sure it was safe. Or before one of you two came in here and found me," Troy explained with a shrug.

"Yeah, well, I think it's safe to say that Sharpay is feeling a bit better. She just found out about camp. Well, we both did," Gabriella said.

"Yeah," Troy said slowly, "I found out yesterday. I don't think this is going to be the best summer I've ever had."

"Me neither," Gabriella agreed as she and Troy walked back into the living room and sat down next to Sharpay.

"I see you two are done," she said with a smirk, looking up from her magazine and looking back and forth between the two now blushing teens.

There was a knock on the door. Mrs. Evans came in from the kitchen and opened it.

"Afternoon Mrs. E!" an overly excited voice was heard from the other side of the door. The other three recognized who it was immediately. Sharpay rolled her eyes, Gabriella smiled, and Troy laughed and shook his head.

"Hi, Chad, come on in," Mrs. Evans said sweetly and she let Chad Danforth, Troy's best friend, inside and he walked over to his friends, a large smile on his face.

"What's up with you?" Troy asked as Chad sat down in one of the chairs.

"I just found out we're all going to camp," Chad said.

The other three moaned in unison.

"You guys aren't excited?" Chad asked.

"No offense, but camps are never really fun," Troy said.

"Especially during the summer," Sharpay whined. They looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?" she asked, looking around.

"Most camps are during the summer!" Chad yelled.

"Whatever," Sharpay said smugly, turning back to her magazine.

"Bitor," Gabriella said. Troy looked at her.

"Huh?" he asked, looking confused.

"Bitter," she translated, leaning in close and whispering so Sharpay couldn't hear. Troy became very confused every time she spoke Spanish.

"What you say?" Sharpay asked, looking up. Gabriella turned and faced her.

"Yo dijo estás estar bitor," Gabriella said. **(A/N. I'm not good with Spanish but I hope I did that right!)** Sharpay looked absolutely confused. Chad tried stifling a laugh. He found it funny when Gabriella spoke Spanish and Sharpay had no idea what she said. Troy clamped a hand over Gabriella's mouth.

"Ok, that's enough," he said. Behind his hand, Gabriella put on a smirk. She licked his hand. He ripped his hand away.

"Ew!" he yelled, wiping his hand on his jeans. Gabriella started cracking up.

"What did you do?" Sharpay asked, starting to laugh.

"She licked me!" Troy complained, continuing to wipe his hand.

Sharpay and Chad joined in with Gabriella's laughing.

"Good one Gabby!" Chad managed to say through busts of laughter.

"I don't think it's that funny," Troy complained, looking at his hand as if it were toxic.

"We do," Sharpay said. He smirked. He looked at Gabriella, who simply smiled sweetly at him as if it were no big deal. Troy mimicked her smile. He wiped his hand one last time.

"Oh calm down. It's not like she has rabies," Sharpay said when she noticed Troy wipe his hand again.

"Don't be too sure," he said. Gabriella's jaw dropped and she whacked him playfully.

"Ow," he said softly, smiling and rubbing his arm.

"I can hit harder," Gabriella threatened.

"I'm sure you can," Troy smirked.

Gabriella stuck her tongue out at him.

"Stop acting like you guys are five," Chad said.

"Shut up Chad!" Troy yelled.

Days passed and the rest of the gang soon found out where they'd be heading. Chad was the only person excited about it.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," Taylor McKessie said to Sharpay and Gabriella later on in the week.

"Yeah, and I'm sure Chad isn't as pea-brained as he seems," Sharpay said smugly.

"He's not that bad!" Taylor defended. Gabriella and Sharpay gave her a look that said 'oh please'. Taylor rolled her eyes.

Chad tried to encourage the guys as well.

"It's going to be awesome!" he screamed as his friends lounged around in Troy's living room, eating and drinking (it's Coke people!)

"No, it's really not," Troy said as he flipped through channels, but nothing good was ever on when he was in a bad mood, which he found annoying.

"Yeah, I mean, think about it Chad," Jason Cross said, "we're going to be stuck in some stuffy cabins with a bunch of snotty kids. The food is always terrible and it's going to be bug infested. Do you really want to listen to the girls scream all summer about that?"

"Hey, that's a plus side," Zeke said.

"The screaming?" Troy asked, looking over at Zeke.

"No, the girls are gonna be there! Come on! Think about it!" Zeke yelled. The guys did start thinking about how much fun they were gonna have.

"Zeke's got a point," Chad agreed.

"Let's just not mess anything up," Troy said.

"Yeah, because you've been the master of that," Jason joked.

"One time! And that wasn't even my fault! You guys messed it up!" Troy complained.

"Whatever. You're the one who said everything," Zeke said.

Troy rolled his eyes and went back to watching TV. This was going to be a _long _summer.

**Alright, so, everyone is heading off to camp! Joy! Well, I have some questions;**

**Where should Gabby and Troy have their first kiss?**

**Should Taylor and Chad kiss? What about Sharpay and Zeke?**

**Should Ryan get a date while at camp? If he does, should Sharpay disagree with his choice?**

**Should one of the couples have a dramatic breakup? Which couple? And why? And should they get back together? (if you guys say Troy and Gabby, I **_**will **_**bring them back together in the end! Sorry! Unless I do a sequel in which case I may wait until then!)**

**Should I have a food fight?**

**Alright, those are all the questions I can come up with. If you have any other suggestions, let me know and I'd be happy to add them! As long as they make sense with the story and don't interfere with anything I already have cooked up in my head. I will thank anyone who helps! Thanks guys! You rock!**

**xoxo Vanessa**


End file.
